


oh, the mistletoe (hung where you can't see)

by ilovehyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, but who cares its christmas, stray kids christmas party lol, thought of this after watching the office season 2 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehyunjin/pseuds/ilovehyunjin
Summary: “Changbinnie~” He said, sleep still lingering in his voice. Changbin stopped in his tracks and made a noise of acknowledgement, waiting for the other to continue. “We're under the mistletoe,” Changbin heard the smile in his voice. Slowly but surely, he tilted his head upwards and a quiet gasp left his lips. Oh, he thought. We're under the mistletoe.





	oh, the mistletoe (hung where you can't see)

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen for explicit language

Changbin hated Christmas. Okay, hate is a strong word, but he doesn’t necessarily enjoy it. I mean, who would want to buy overpriced gifts for people you don’t even talk to and discuss politics during the family dinner?

 

Despite Changbin’s protest, the group has a Christmas party in the dorms each year. The members made sure to decorate with bright and colorful decorations, and even a small tree to go along with it, to get into the Christmas spirit.

One of the decorations that the members insist on hanging up is the mistletoe. Kissing isn’t a stranger to the Stray Kids dorm, whether it be on the cheek, forehead, neck, or a quick peck to the lips. The majority of them are clingy, no doubt about it, and have no shame when giving another member a big wet one. Thus, the mistletoe doesn’t faze them whatsoever. Some even drag a fellow bandmate underneath it and pull a " _o_ _h no what a coincidence we're under the mistletoe, guess we have to kiss now_!"

 

The party had started about an hour ago, members already a bit tipsy from the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Changbin was stuck with kitchen duty and making sure the dorms didn't burn down while dinner cooked. As he was washing the dishes, he hear footsteps approaching and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Whatcha doin'?" the voice said, which Changbin recognized as Hyunjin. The smaller male let out a laugh, followed by "What does it look like I'm doing, Einstein?" Hyunjin let out a giggle, and _fuck_ , Changbin almost melted at the spot.

 

Changbin had a massive crush on Hyunjin. I mean, with his god-like visuals and dancing skills, who wouldn't like the guy? He had been pining on the younger for months now, never building enough courage to confront him about his feelings. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Hyunjin, if you haven't noticed I have a huge crush on you and have had one since the day I laid eyes on you and I never told you because I was scared you would reject me and think I'm a freak and I really want to be your boyfriend and kiss and cuddle you in a non-platonic way_? Hell no. Changbin would rather go to the grave with his secret than tell Hyunjin.

 

Changbin turned around to face the taller male, a smile playing on his lips. "Aren't you gonna join the party? We're watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, your favorite," Hyunjin asked, playing with the hem of Changbin's shirt. Changbin made a hmm noise, obviously in thought, and after a few moments replied with "No thanks, I'll probably hang back. Tell me when we start opening gifts, though," Hyunjin made a fake-hurt gesture and facial expression and exclaimed, "You care more about the gifts than spending time with your bandmates! You're so sick and twisted!", loud enough for the members in the living room to hear.

 

The members agreed on Secret Santa and a $50 limit. Changbin had picked Hyunjin's name out of the hat, and he already had a present in mind. Hyunjin had been talking about a new shirt he wanted prior to the name-picking, making sure to get the attention of his Secret Santa. He was also made sure to add a few inside jokes to the bag, like a packet of hot sauce (Hyunjin had put the hot sauce on a burger thinking it was ketchup. Moron, Changbin thought), and Changbin's middle school yearbook photo (Whenever Hyunjin sees it, he laughs. Changbin always scolds him for being rude, but eventually joins him in the laughing fest).

 

 

About 20 minutes after Hyunjin had barged into the kitchen to check up on Changbin, he returned letting the other know they were going to start opening the presents. They walked back into the living room hand in hand, and Changbin needed a moment to process what was happening in front of his eyes. Felix and Chan were on the couch, the freckled boy crying because of God knows what (Changbin guessed Chan was scolding him because Felix drank too much, turns out he was correct), Minho and Jisung were in a heated argument about Cheetos (Jisung says regular Cheetos are too bland, Minho says Flaming Hot are too spicy), and the others were tuning them out, trying to watch the movie. Hyunjin clapped his hands, trying to get the attention of the members. "Hey!" He shouted, heads turning in his direction. "We're opening gifts now, dipshits. Gather 'round the tree."

 

Everyone sat in a circle around the tree, with Woojin passing out the presents. They were opening them in age order, youngest to oldest. Jeongin's Secret Santa was Chan, and he received a Bruno Mars album. As time passed and everyone was opening their gifts, Changbin started to zone out. _What if Hyunjin forgot about the inside jokes and doesn't understand them?_

By the time Changbin snaps back into reality, It was Hyunjin’s turn to open his gift. He takes his time taking the shirt out of the bag and gasps dramatically. “This is the shirt I’ve been wanting!” He continued, “Is my Secret Santa a mind reader?” He gasps again, earning an eye roll from half of the members. Jisung’s laugh is heard within the circle and speaks up. “You act like you haven't been sending us all hints that you wanted it. Hell, you even sent the link to the groupchat!” Hyunjin hits him playfully and reaches back into the bag.

He pulls out Changbin’s middle school yearbook photo and bursts into laughter. “Binnie-hyung! You look like a mushroom!” _Oh_ , Changbin had thought, _That’s why he laughs at the photo._ He smiled sheepishly under the hood of his sweater and let out a chuckle. Hyunjin makes sure to pass the photo around, everyone getting their share of laughs. By the time everyone winds down, Hyunjin pulls the hot sauce packet out. Yet another howl of laughter escapes Hyunjin’s (Beautiful. Has Changbin mentioned how beautiful his lips are?) lips. Confused looks are plastered on the other’s faces, and Hyunjin explains the embarrassing story. Before It’s Changbin’s turn to open his gift, Hyunjin gives him a quick peck on the cheek, followed by a “Thank you Changbinnie-hyung! You're the best,”

 

Everyone had opened their gifts (Changbin received a hoodie from Seungmin. It was a bit big, but he didn't mind the extra space) and were exhausted. Chan had reminded everyone that the dorms needed to be cleaned up before tomorrow morning, and Jeongin suggested they play rock, paper, scissors to decide who had to clean. They couldn't say no to the maknae and had eventually agreed, Changbin sighing and standing to his feet. After a few rounds, the cleaners had been decided.

 

Changbin and Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin hated cleaning. Changbin wasn't exactly happy to find out he was his cleaning buddy, but he sucked it up and started picking up the empty beer bottles laying on the carpet of the living area. “Binnie-hyung~” Hyunjin whined into Changbin’s ear, “Why do we have to clean? Can't we just go sleep?” He sighed and fell onto the couch, defeated. Changbin let out a laugh and pointed a finger towards the taller male. “Shut it, princess. You're not gonna help either way. Just relax while I organize the place and I’ll tell them you helped,” Hyunjin jumped to his feet and planted another kiss onto Changbin’s cheek, smiling joyfully. “Thank you so much Binnie! You really are the best! I love you~” He yelled, Changbin shushing him in response. He made his way into the kitchen, small smile on his face.

 

He had hoped Hyunjin didn't see the pink-tinted blush on his cheeks.

 

 

By the time Changbin had finished cleaning, it was 1 AM, and he was close to passing out. He defeatedly sat down on the couch, next to the now sleeping Hyunjin. He looks so beautiful and peaceful, Changbin had thought. He slid his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair, whispering, “Get up, Hyunjin. Go sleep in your bed,” The other groaned in response, sitting up. Changbin stood up and offered his hand to Hyunjin, which he gladly accepted. As they were walking back to the rooms, Hyunjin suddenly called out the other’s name. “Changbinnie~” He said, sleep still lingering in his voice. Changbin stopped in his tracks and made a noise of acknowledgement, waiting for the other to continue. “We're under the mistletoe,” Changbin heard the smile in his voice. Slowly but surely, he tilted his head upwards and a quiet gasp left his lips. _Oh_ , he thought. _We're under the mistletoe._

 

 

With a sigh of defeat, the shorter of the two turned towards Hyunjin. “Okay, hurry up and kiss me on the cheek before I pass out of exhaustion,” he told the other, whom was still smiling that beautiful smile of his (Changbin swears not even the sun itself can compare to Hyunjin’s smile). “But Hyung~” He whined, “I want to kiss you on the lips!” Changbins face suddenly heated up and felt the blush forming. He didn't want to argue with the other and gulped before replying. “Fine.”

Hyunjin tilted Changbin’s head upwards with his right hand, the other on Changbin’s waist. “You know, Binnie-hyung,” he started, smile playing at his lips, “You're pretty when you're nervous.” Changbin yelped and hit the other, yelling. “Hey, shithead, hurry up before I change my mind!” Hyunjin let out a giggle. “Fiesty. I like that.”

Changbin took in a breath before their lips connected, his hands resting on the taller male’s shoulders. Hyunjin moved his to Changbin’s waist, gripping it tightly.

It felt like fireworks. He felt sparks flying. It felt electrifying. It was everything Changbin was missing in life, everything he needed. He wanted more.

The younger tugged at the other’s hair, a whine leaving his lips, and deepened the kiss. Changbin broke apart before he passed out from lack of air. “We should go back to our rooms, yeah?” He gulped, looking into the other’s eyes. “Yeah, we should.” He replied, taking the other’s hand in his and leading their way to the rooms.

 

 

Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my oneshot! this is my first work on ao3 (okay, that was a lie.. but i'm not going to expose my dark past and phases) so please give me any feedback to make my writing better! if you enjoyed please leave kudos + comments!


End file.
